TV Dinnah/Quotes
Letter * "Letter of Reminder. To the King of Apepoko. You are behind in broadcast payments. If you cannot afford the fees, you will be forced to volunteer as an extra on set. Among the 256 participants, we will have a drawing to have one person's broadcast fees waived. -King TV Dinnah" Cutscenes TV Dinnah Appears *"... Good evening, my citizens. Now to begin tonight's programming. On tonight's scheduled program, I, TV Dinnah, will leap through eternity and into the depths of the conscious mind. A journey into the core of thought. And you are all invited..." *"I'm looking at you... My... Eye... I am looking at you looking at me... And our eyes meet... And we go ever deeper into the center of our world... Through a weird and wonderful tunnel..." *Channel "Ha ha ha ha... love!" *Channel "The infinity of space..." *Channel "The pitcher throws the ball!" *Channel "Because I love you!" *Channel "Eat" *Channel "Drink" *Channel "Love and peace..." *"News Flash. At daybreak, a hostile so-called "king" invaded our land and interrupted our programming..." *"I'm against being against war! War is peace! Peace is war!" Punish TV Dinnah *Mascot "Please stand by." *"To all viewers, TV Dinnah is down, so please send him your words of encouragement! Send to PO Box..." Huge Earthquake *"... News Flash! End of the World?! The world is coming apart!" *Howser "Earthquake! Evacuate!" *"The cherry blossoms may scatter... And the eggs will scramble..." *Kampbell "Oh God... Oh God..." *Ray'' "The prophecy was correct and disaster strikes!"'' *"The mountains may tumble..." *and Verde "Eeek! Daddy! Mommy!" *"... And even I am feeling the effects! The world... Is truly coming to an end! Reporting live from the scene, this is TV Dinnah (Deposed King). To everyone in Alpoko, I'll turn things back to you." King Battle International Channel * "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the World. Read it, learn it, love it. Because if you don't, you don't stand a chance of finding me, Corobo! Wandering from studio to studio all over the world, I am the world famous TV Dinnah. Now about the next destination... Dum de do dum de do! Pop!" * "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the World. Read it, learn it, love it. This is my final destination. Wait for me Momma! Dum de do!" * "... But! But!! Where is my home?!" * "Just kidding. Where could I really be?" * "Now I remember." * [Brazil] "I have arrived in the nation of overwhelming passion. Looking at the night lights of Rio from the top of Corcovado. Bathe in the Amazon river and fall off the Iguaçu Falls. Listen to some bossa nova in the nude and sip some coffee. Dance the samba, with the raucous carnival all around you. It's the Federative Republic of Brazil." * [Chile] "I was born over the Andes. The wine here is great in this loooong country. The capital is Santiago, the Republic of Chile. * [Easter Island] "I was born on an island surrounded in mystery, in the Republic of Chile. Rongorongo and the makemake! It's famous for its Moai statues and Rapa Nui National Park. Yes, I'm definitely from Easter Island." * [Egypt] "Trek through the desert on camels with triangular monuments inn the distance. Grave robbers plague the Valley of Kings. Ra, the sun god shines down. Cleopatra once reigned supreme. The pharaohs sleep here with the Gift of the Nile. The Arab Republic of Egypt." * [France] "I have arrived in the nation of art! Drinking some wine in the Mont-Saint Michel in the setting sun. Joan of Arc called this place home. The prophecy of Nostradamus and Jean Valjean too. Waiting for someone at the Eiffel Tower. The breakfast of lover is café au lait and croissants. Welcome to the Republic of France!" * [Ghana] "I was born on the West African coast. Think Gold Coast. Think diamond, cauxite, and cacau beans. This is the Republic of Ghana." * [Greenland] "Is this Siberia or the South Pole? I see nothing but snow. Plus, there's a polar bear coming after me. The tattered Aurora! A misleading name! It's the world's biggest island, Greenland." * [Italy] "I have arrived in this trend-setting nation. The party's on in Piazza San Marco, don a mask and enjoy the carnival! The Tower of Pisa is leaning, and Venice is almost underwater. There's Sicily and Sardinia. And don't forget Dante, Galileo, Da Vinci and Michelangelo. Those hairy men eat some pizza and get down. Renaissance! The nation that looks like a boot. It's the Republic of Italy. Ciao!" * [New York City] "Look at the Statue of Liberty, Broadway, and yellow cabs! Busy, noisy Manhattan! The Metropolitan Museum! This is America! The Big Apple, New York City." * [Republic of Korea] "I was born in East Asia. Bibimbap, bulgogi and kimchi. Those were the foods of my childhood. I'm a citizen of the Republic of Korea." * [Spain] * [Australia fake-out] "The next destination is a nation of surf, kangaroos, koalas, and Ayer's Rock!" * [China fake-out] "The next destination is a nation with a long history, pandas, and really great walls. Let's all go to China." * [Japan fake-out] "The next destination is a nation of otaku, Mt. Fuji, geisha and sushi." * [Russia fake-out] "The next destination is a great nation of pierogi, secret police, and borscht. Russia can be such a dangerous place. * [USA fake-out] "The next destination is a nation of freedom, apple pie, hamburgers, and Hollywood." News Channel * "World Newsflash! We interrupt the current programming to bring you news of World War III! As of right now, 0:00, our very own King TV Dinnah is being attacked by some mysterious kingdom." * "World War III?! Stand up citizens! Freedom of the press! Freedom of expression! Protect the freedom to broadcast! No war! No no War!" * "World War III?! Calling out to all Primetime Kingdom broadcasters! Sortie out! Sortie out! Kill all of the invaders! No war! No no war!" Western Channel * "Special Program, 'Duel in the Wild West! The Gunman known as Death!'" * "Say your prayers..." * Leaving "Stay tuned until next time..." * Leaving "You dodged a bullet there... See ya!" * Leaving "I'll let you off this time..." Conspiracy Channel * "Special Penalty Program, 'Flying Saucer Special! Attack of the Aliens?!'" * "On June 24, 1947, the businessman Kenneth Arnold saw 9 flying saucers." * "On July 8, 1947, we received a report that a flying saucer was recovered in Roswell, New Mexico." * "On November 20, 1952, George Adamski communicated with a Venusian through telepathy." Cooking Channel * "Special Penalty Program, 'TV Dinnah's CooKING Time!' Today's menu is 'Sweet and Sour Corobo'" * "Chop chop chop chop chop!" * "First, let's cut up our main dish, Corobo, into thin strips! When cooking, it's the thought that counts!" * "I suck at cooking! You little cheater!" Sports Channel * "Special Penalty Program, 'Baseball Broadcast of Death!' The play by play will be done by yours truly, TV Dinnah." * "Homeruns and another homerun! And yet another homerun! Homeruns for homeruns by homeruns!" * "...and there it goes! Hooooooomeruuuuuuun! And another homerun! Hooooooooomeruuuuuuuuun!" Baby Channel * "Special Penalty Program, 'The Incontinent Baby!' Your host will be me, TV Dinnah. * "Little baby is waddling left and right. My sweet sweet baby. Drink some milk! Drink lots of milk!" * "How cute! It's smiling. Or is it crying? Is it mad? No one knows." After Defeat Public Broadcast Tower line of dialogue begins with "Bzzt... Bzzt..." from the Tower's static * "Bzzt... Hel... Bzzt..." * "Bzzt... Help... me... Bzzt..." * "Bzzt... Oh... I can't move...Bzzt..." * "Bzzt... Where am I... Bzzt..." * "Bzzt... Pitch black... Bzzt..." * "Bzzt... So dark... So cramped... I'm scared... Bzzt..." * "Bzzt... It's so dark... Where is everyone? ...Bzzt..." * "... ugh." Journey into Space * "This is where you end. This is where the universe ends. Your universe is on this side! The infinite space is on that side of the universe! This is TV Dinnah, reporting in. Oh..." Category:Quotes Category:Article stubs